


A lady needs service

by Thefallen1986



Category: Advance Wars, Advance Wars: Dual Strike
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Clones, Doggy Style, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Candy decides too see if her Andy clone is in working order…AN in non Europe countries “Candy” is also know as “Kindle”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A lady needs service

The Bolt guard had just been distributed their clone assistants, Candy sighed pacing her private command room, she had hoped too get a clone off Eagle or maybe Max too boss around, but nope she got the Andy clone a clone from what she could tell was an idiot in the original, the clone looked at her creeping her out “What do you want clone?” the clone smiled  
“Well I can help you out more lady Candy, that is if you want too”  
Candy looked at him for a moment, wild thoughts going through her head “Well I do need some sexual, Ah.. Maintenance, are you in working order for such tasks?”  
Andy Clone took off his overalls revealing his eight inch cock “Well one way too find out, test out my wrench, and I don’t meant this one” Andy Clone threw his wrench away, while Candy smirked and in a simple motion dis-robed herself revealing her pale body small B cup breasts and shaven pussy.

Candy bent down and proceeded too lick the clones cock, moaning at how big the clones cock was, she gasped as Andy Clone pounded her face with his cock, making the high standards woman choke slightly as his green cum leaked from her mouth, soon Andy Clone had cummed all inside her, making Candy smirk” Take me doggy Style Clone”

Candy got her ass in the air and beckoned the Clone over, soon Andy clone was pounding the woman hard and fast, making her boobs bounce as he gave her the fucking off her life, for hours the Andy Clone took her doggy style, Candy was gasping and covered in sweat, her pussy leaking his cum constantly, soon Andy had brought her too another orgasm, with a slick pop, she slid off his cock gasping and smiling.

Candy smirked as Andy’s clone had sprayed her ass good and proper in his sickly green spunk, she might just have too get the real Andy and keep him all to herself…

END

Advance Wars needs some love.


End file.
